Mirror Shards
by CyberKitKat
Summary: Reflections of different scenes and different times. My collection of stories to short to be actual stories. Separate ratings/warnings each chapter.
1. Intro

**Err… I was looking for a fun way to introduce and explain the concept of 'Mirror Shards' and somehow everyone and their brother made it in – seriously, they just kept appearing out of nowhere!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the amazing characters. This goes for every chapter as I'm pretty sure I'm going to forget to include it in one of them.

**Warnings: **Crackish at points. I use the names "Akefia" for the Ancient Egyptian part of the Bakura trio, "Marik" as the psycho yami and "Malik" as the hikari. Everyone else got saddled with their English names, as far as I can tell.

**Additional Disclaimer**: I don't own the lyrics to Brooklyn Rage, they were thought up by LittleKuriboh. Haven't seen his work? Got find him on YouTube under CardGamesFTW. You won't be disappointed.

**Rating? **For this? I would say T, simply for slight language.

**Implied Yami/Tea.. that's about all.**

**Enjoy Shard#1!**

* * *

~~THE INTRO~~

[TAKE 1]

"Lights! Camera! Aaaaand action!"  
A spotlight flickered into life, illuminating the shaking form of Ryou – who promptly fainted with a small "Meep". As his copy of the script fluttered down, a loud "Next!" was yelled out and a stagehand went to go help the Ring hikari.

[TAKE 2]

"Right! From the top! Lights! Camera! And action!"  
As the light flipped on there was a bright flash of gold as it reflected off of the numerous pieces of jewelry Malik was wearing. He looked to the Director who nodded encouragingly.

"Alright then. Ladies, gents, boys and girls! Welcome to Mirror Shards! A delightful- what the hell? I though we were doing movie auditions, not some crappy announcer role! I'm outta here, later!"  
And with that the hikari of the Rod walked off the stage – dropping his script behind him. As the cleaners scrambled up to…well…clean, a sigh was heard along with a more resigned "Next"!

[TAKE 3]

"Lets try this again… Lights, camera, action, go!"  
The light goes on, revealing Joey who's standing on stage holding the microphone. Just as the Director was gearing up to yell for the next applicant, music started playing.

"Where is that music coming from?"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"

"What the hell?"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"

"Please don't tell me he thinks he's meant to sing?"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"

"Oh dear god make him stop singing!"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh"

"Please someone, anyone stop him!"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!

I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh! Face down, face up, trap card, spell card, spin time roulette go! Aahh!"

A very relieved Director watched as Joey was pulled of the stage by Tristan who was grinning like a loon and a red faced Yuugi.  
The Director flopped back into her chair with a huff. "Well there goes our last applicant. What the hell do we do now?" As she looked around the audition hall she noticed something odd. "Hey wait! Where'd all my workers go-oh!" With that the Director was kicked off her chair and a dark chuckle was heard.

"My turn!"

[TAKE-OVER!]

"Lights out! Cut the cameras! Go!"

The Director watched in confusion as Marik and Akefia dropped down onto the stage – from the ceiling. Her eyes went wide as Akefia started announcing what sounded like her script.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!"

"Wait, don't you mean teenagers and up?" A confused Marik chipped in. Without missing a beat Akefia continued onwards.

"Teens of all ages! Welcome one and all to Mirror Shards! Marik took over as Akefia took a bow. "A show dedicated to horror!"

"Crime!" Akefia couldn't help but add in with a smirk.

"Most definitely comedy with you two in it." Was Bakura's contribution from the Director's chair.

As he ducked a knife thrown his way "Fighting!" was added by Malik who had dragged Ryou back onto the stage, who managed to squeak out "Family!" before passing out again.

A yell of "Friendship!" caused them all to spin (Malik dropping Ryou) and stare in horror at Tea as Bakura yelled "Who invited her?". Yami quickly dragged her off and when they heard him muttering something about "romance" and "a practical demonstration" they quickly turned back around.

Seeing Mokuba hand his brother a note, Bakura muttered something about this being HIS take-over. They watched in fascination as a vein on Seto's forehead started ticking before he exploded. "Magic! You dragged me out of my office for this load of fantasy nonsense? Mokuba, I'm leaving!"  
"Sorry guys, couldn't resist." With that a grinning Mokuba ran off after his brother's retreating form. "Well that was unexpected." They all stared at the spot Mokuba had vanished from until a small cough brought their attention back to the stage.

"The rules are simple!" Yuugi piped up, ignoring Tristan's yell of "It's not a game Yuge!"

"Each shard has its own age rating, pairings list and scene. Some will fit together like puzzle pieces, while some won't resemble any of the others! Each set of conditions will be displayed at the top of each shard along with what it's called."

Yuugi smiled and gave a bow as Atem ended it off. "So keep your wits about you, your eyes wide open and have fun navigating your way through Mirror Shards!"

"The bloody Pharaoh always has to have the last word!"

Atem's answer of "Of course" was heard last as the scene faded to black.

~~~~~

Somewhere in the city of Port Elizabeth an obsessed authoress sat up with a jolt. "You know? I have this really crazy idea…"

* * *

**Wow… Just under 800 words of an attempted intro. That was definitely unexpected. And holy hell the spacing keeps bugging me, so if anything looks a little wonky give me a yell and I'll try to neaten it up.  
For those looking for the actual point of this 'shard', go read Yuugi's part (the 4****th****last paragraph).  
****Hope it was as fun to read as it was for me to type out.**

**~CyberKitKat**


	2. Microwaves and Silver Coins

**Shard #2:**

**Age rating: **T – language

**Pairings: **None unless you squint really, really hard.

**Warnings: **Yami's and Akefia have their own bodies. Marik refers to Malik as 'Mali-pretty' and has weird names for things; this is due to him not having a proper childhood by any extent. He has a permanent screw loose in my opinion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Additional Warning: **Only try this stunt at home if your microwave oven's kitchen timer option **doesn't activate** the microwave itself. That and you need a **very** gullible friend/victim.

**

* * *

**

~~Of Microwaves and Silver Coins~~

"So how is this meant to not blow up Ry's microwave?"  
"You see the kitchen timer function?"  
"Yeah?"  
"With the help of that and some slight of hand, I'm able to 'melt' these silver coins into blank silver discs!"  
"Show me."  
"With pleasure."

"…Well damn Baku."  
"Yup! Ready to show the Psycho?"  
"But of course!"

"So wait, tell me why we're staring at the spinny box that makes invisible fire?"

"…"

After shaking their heads, Bakura began explaining.  
"You want a gift for your hikari right?"  
"Why would I want that?"  
"What Baku meant was: do you want a birthday present for your hikari's birthday tomorrow?"  
"Oh! Of course, But what has the spinny box…"

"Kef and I found a way to melt those annoying coins into smooth blank discs."  
"Really? 'Cause Mali-pretty said it couldn't be done."  
"Well, he didn't know the right amount of time to melt them for now did he?"  
"Wha..?"  
"Baku just show him."  
"Fine."

Showing the now slightly confused Marik the normal coin, Bakura opened the microwave with his other hand. Being the skilled thief he was he put the hand holding the coin in, dropped the plain disc he had in his palm and palmed the coin.

Not giving Marik any time to think, Akefia slammed the door closed and set the timer for 53 seconds. This distracted him from Bakura who dropped the coin into his pocket.

"Why 53 seconds?"  
"It's the magic time, don't question it."  
"Okaaay."

When the microwave beeped Bakura pulled the blank disc out.

"Why didn't the spinny box that makes invisible fire light up?"  
"Well, Ryou's magic box is more sophisticated than Malik's."  
"Sophisti.."  
"Kef means it's better than your hikari's."  
"Oh. Can I see the disc?"  
"Sure."

Bakura handed the disc to Marik while Akefia watched in interest; he wanted to see if Bakura's artwork would fool someone who didn't know it was fake. With a smile and a laugh Marik gave the disc back to Bakura. "I'm going home to do this. Mali-pretty would love to have blank silver. Bye!"

Blinking rapidly Akefia turned to his now grinning partner.

"How? How did he not see or feel it was fake?"  
Bakura just smirked at him.

"Um, guys, why is all my tin foil finished?"

Both thieves turned around, only to laugh at Ryou's baffled expression.  
"Don't worry Ry, just know that phase one is complete."  
"Oh no, what did you do?"  
"You'll hear tomorrow."

With that they walked out of the kitchen, Ryou staring at them as they went. They themselves were rather eager to hear how Marik's 'melting' went.

"Ah well, at least we know what to give Ishtar tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"A new microwave."

**

* * *

**

**I sort of feel sorry for Malik, the 23rd of December is not the best time to try and go appliance shopping. And yes, Bakura has an artistic ability when he tries.  
Is 'spinny' actually a word? I really don't know; any opinion?  
****  
Until next time.**

**~CyberKitKat**


End file.
